The Way of the Demons
by xLunatiCxD
Summary: Permanent hiatus most likely.
1. Yukina's Misfortune, again

Author's note: Of all the fanfiction that I have read, they have a disclaimer so I'll write one down too. Hehe so no one can sue me!! -crazed laughter- This is my first ever fic so it WILL suck. I'm just some kid who is bored... --" This fic is PG for some cussing and that's all! No sexual crap, yaoi, etc but just straight bullshit! I label this fic Action/Comedy/Romance/Pointless. But comedy is only here and there. Romance is even rarer! It's like finding Waldo. Amid of the world's entire population. In shorter words, there's not much romance in this.

[[EDIT]] I have changed some of this chapter's context and consider it acceptable. Continue reading on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters (damn! I really want Hiei...TT-TT) but I do own all the others who are not YYH characters... Yay! I own something.  
  
**Chapter One: Yukina' Misfortune, again**

As the sun rose, bathing the land with little rays of light, the wind blew softly, causing the branches and leaves of a particularly large weeping willow to sway. At the base of the particularly large weeping willow laid a red fox.

Its ears twitched a bit, apparently listening for any sound of movement. An almond-shaped eye peered out, searching for any predators or prey. Seeing the sun had arisen over the horizon the fox slowly got up to its feet, stretching and yawning. It slowly opened both of its eyes. Its fur was very sleek and was the most beautiful shade of orange-red.

Suddenly a girl wearing baggy black jeans and a white shirt appeared where the fox used to be. Her dark eyes were just like the fox but now with long eyelashes. Her skin was a tinge brown and yellow, mixing into a lovely shade of extremely light brown. Her hair was also sleek but now was silky black, put up in a bun by one stick, leaving two long bangs flying around annoying in her face. She impatiently brushed them aside and then streaked further into the dark forest.

* * *

"Yusuke, wake up!"  
  
A boy with tousled hair opened his tired eyes. "What? There better be a fire," he muttered sleepily. "Nope its school so get up!" his mother said cheerfully. His mom apparently didn't drink yesterday night. "Aww..." Yusuke groaned. 

"Breakfast is on the table okay?"

Yusuke reluctantly got out of bed, brushed his teeth, dressed for school, and went to the kitchen to eat. After he ate he walked out of the apartment, meeting up with his friend, Kuwabara. School was boring as usual. Most of the teachers picked on him; Keiko bossed him around, so yeah the day was normal. It was Friday so Yusuke was naturally looking forward to the weekends where he had no spirit cases and of course no school. He wasn't right about the spirit case though...  
  
"Yusuke!" Yusuke turned toward the sound of the voice. Hiei appeared in front of him, waving a tape.

"Koenma wanted me to give you this," he said.

"What, already? Stupid toddler...can't he handle his own damn world for just a few weeks?" Yusuke muttered darkly.

They all headed to Kuwabara's house to watch the video. As Kuwabara popped the tape into the VCR the video immediately started to play, showing all these fancy movie titles and such. Finally Koenma, a boy wearing a pacifier, looking like he was only 5 or 6 years old, showed up on the television.  
  
"Hello Yusuke and others! I have a new case for you guys (Yusuke muttering darkly). As you should know I sent Hiei to give you this tape! He is there, right? Anyways, to business. Remember Yukina? I'm sure that Kuwabara does. Well she has been kidnapped again. ("WHAT?!!" Kuwabara shouted.) This time we have no idea where she is currently held captive.

However, we do whom those kidnappers will kidnap next. Her name is Yuki. We don't know much about her though. BUT she is famous for her skill of being able to shape ice to anything. She is able to form weapons out of ice, not just regular ice either. This ice is nearly indestructible, very powerful, rare, and basically the perfect weapon material. Any demon would die for just a pocket knife of that substance. She can also make jewelry out of it as well, which are worth almost as must as Yukina's tear gems. There are rumors that the people, who kidnapped Yukina, apparently want more so they will try to get Yuki.

You need to find Yuki and explain this situation to her so she can pretend to be hurt and let the people drag her to their hideout! As I said before, we don't know a thing about her, except that she's an ice apparition, probably. You have to be careful. She could be the devil for all I know.

But you can't use the Demon Compass because she wears a Spirit Cover which looks like a wristband but can cover mast amounts of spirit energy. You can't sense her either. The Spirit Cover will prevent her to use her full spirit energy so if she is really powerful or something and SOMEHOW you piss her off, coughYUSUKEcough excuse me; you best fire your best Spirit Gun, Sword, Dragon or whatever. All right I think that's all...where's that picture...OGRE GIVE IT HERE!!! Okay here it is..."  
  
The television now showed a picture of a girl. "Not bad looking," Yusuke commented. "Yuki, right?"

"Whoa she's pretty cute!" Kuwabara added his opinion.

"What about Yukina, eh Kuwabara?" Yusuke replied with a smirk. Hiei's left eye twitched.

"Yukina beats her, she would beat anyone..." Kuwabara was getting his usual dreamy like expression on his face.

That expression immediately disappeared when he remember what this case was for. "OH MY GOD, YUKINA!! WHERE IS THIS YUKI?!!!" he shouted at the television, shaking it.

"Kuwabara, stop it! I can't hear what—"  
  
"—picture is Yuki so memorize it. My sources tell me that she is currently at the Windswept Forest, fifty miles west from my place. That forest is easy to spot and is pretty small so you should find her quickly. Good luck."

The television screen went blank as Koenma finished his speech and the boys, as if on cue, dashed out of the house, Kuwabara in the lead.

* * *

After sprinting for nearly half an hour in the spirit world, Yusuke asked Hiei if they were close yet. "Just a bit farther," Hiei reassured. 

"HURRY UP GUYS!! YUKINA NEEDS MEEEEEE!!" Kuwabara shouted, wearing his love bandana. Hiei's eye twitched more unpleasantly.

_'Yukina better be all right...I'll make it clear to Makai that nobody can touch her after this...' _Hiei thought bitterly in his mind.

A half an hour or so later, Yusuke slowed down, exhausted. Kuwabara took no notice and with unlimited energy, continued running with lightning speed.

"Are...we...there...yet...?" Yusuke panted, taking a breath between each word.

"Yes this is Windswept Forest..." Hiei said, looking around. They were in a small clearing. The forest trees towered over them. There were bright colored flowers littering the ground and squirrels scampering away from them but no girl in sight.

"KUWABARA, COME BACK HERE!!"

Kuwabara stopped, looked around and seemed to notice that neither Yusuke nor Hiei was by him.

"HERE DUMBASS!"

He turned to the voice and saw a small figure of Yusuke...and a really small figure of a black stick. Hiei.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP MESSING AROUND; THIS ISN'T SOME GAME YOU KNOW!!" he yelled back.

"THIS IS WINDSWEPT FOREST, GET OVER HERE!"

"Let's split up," Yusuke said when Kuwabara ran back "I'll take north."

Hiei went east and found himself dodging rabbit holes and fox dens while seeking for the girl. Suddenly he heard a loud rustle in the enormous willow tree in front of him. He stopped and inspected the tree. That rustle didn't sound like it was a bird or any animal from here.

'_Maybe the girl is up this tree?'_ Hiei stepped gingerly to the trunk of the tree and looked upward at its flexible yet sturdy branches.

There was another rustle but this time it was behind him. Hiei swung around and found Kuwabara looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Kuwabara's face screwed up into a frown and replied back matter-of-factly, "Duh I'm looking for Yuki, that's why we are here genius."

"West was the opposite side of East..."

"Good job shrimp—HEY!"

Hiei just scowled and looked back at the tree. "What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Hiei ignored him and jumped into the tree, disappearing from view.

Most of the sunlight was cut off up in the trees. The leaves blocked the hot rays, making up here conceivably cooler and comfortable. He jumped around in the tree, trying to find where the rustling had come from.

As he jumped onto a particularly large branch, he saw a sleeping girl with her arms behind her head and her legs stretched out, slightly crossed on the branch just at his eye level. Her bangs blew into his face when a slight breeze passed_._

_'Well it's a girl in the forest, good enough.'_ He jumped down from the tree and found that Kuwabara and Yusuke were there now.

"She's up there," he said simply.

"Yuki? Up in a tree? What is she, a monkey?" said Yusuke bewildered as if he never thought a girl would be up a tree.

"AY YUKI!!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled, startling Yusuke.

"You didn't have to yell that in my ear," Yusuke muttered rubbing his ear. "So if she is up there, why isn't she down here now? I mean if I was her, I would follow you down the tree." Yusuke scratched his head, puzzled.

"She's sleeping," Hiei replied.

"Ohh...then wake her up then!" Kuwabara ordered Hiei who retorted, "YOU wake her up."

"But I can't climb that tree, you can."

"So? Learn."

"But-"

Suddenly a burst of air from the tree blew into his face. A girl wearing baggy black jeans and a white shirt appeared out of nowhere. Sure enough, there was a white wristband on her right wrist.

_'Geez are all ice apparitions short?'_ Yusuke compared the girl to the picture.

"Take me out on a limb here, but you're Yuki right?" he asked her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Yusuke. This is Kuwabara and Hiei." He pointed at them when he mentioned their names. Yuki looked them over and her eyes slightly widened when she saw Hiei.

_'What...this can't be...'_

"We need your help," Yusuke explained the whole situation. Yuki just raised an eyebrow and when he mentioned Yukina, something flashed in her eyes for a second.

"Okay let's go," Yuki said right away. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken back at the sudden response and stared at her.

"What?!" Yuki snapped.

"Err...nothing..."

And with that, Yuki walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Helping you. Now are you going to follow or what?"

* * *

They were searching for nearly an hour when- "Okay I sense someone here..." Kuwabara said, his eyeballs going left and right again. 

"Okay find somewhere to hide, they're probably here," Yuki said under her breath and pushed all of them into the bushes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei settled themselves in the bushes, trying to find the perfect spying place. While they were struggling to get comfortable Yuki walked into a clearing, just five feet away and threw something high in the air.

That something sparkled in the sunlight and glistened brightly for miles to see.

Suddenly a rustle of bushes were heard on the opposite side of the clearing. Two men rushed out. One was extremely fat, looking remarkably like a large brown spotted pig. The other one was as skinny as the other was fat. They both were glowing with satisfaction though.

Silently laughing they said, "Greetings miss, you might be wondering what we handsome men (Yusuke and Kuwabara started sniggering so hard that they had to put their fists into their mouth to stifle the noise) are here for. While we heard of your lovely powers and skills and decided that we could...err...help you make them more...umm...yes...powerful! Yes more powerful!"

Both of them were wearing strained smiles, sweating a bit. "Oh really?" Yuki pretended to be pleasantly surprised.

"Yes me dear! If you could please follow us..." The pig guy started walking to the north, gesturing the skinny one and Yuki to follow him. When the both of the evil men turned away Yuki gave them what-kind-of-idiot-do-you-take-me-as look. As Yuki followed them Yusuke got to his feet and sneaking in the bushes, following Yuki while trying to be unseen and unheard. Kuwabara followed his lead while Hiei jumped from tree to tree silently.

* * *

The pig-man collapsed and mumbled something incoherently, "Here...we are...let me die..." 

They have been walking or in Hiei's case jumping, for ten minutes. Yuki looked at the pig-man with an eyebrow raised. A humongous castle suddenly loomed over them, covering them in shadows and darkness.

"GUARDS WE HAVE HER!!! COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!!" the pig-man suddenly yelled. Taken by surprise Yuki froze for a moment, allowing hundreds of guardsmen grab her and tie her up with ropes, leaving her defenseless.

"Heh heh I can't believe you actually believe us!" the skinny one glowered.

Yuki just merely looked at him with seriously-what-idiot-do-you-take-me-as look. "Don't look at your superiors like that!" he yelled, glaring at her. The guards carried her toward the dark castle.

When the guards and Yuki were out of sight, Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled themselves out of a tangle of bushes. While they were struggling to remove themselves from the bushes Hiei jumped down lightly and stood there, looking at the castle with extreme dislike.

"I am going to look for Yukina," he said, jumping toward a big pine tree that was near a castle window.

Finally Yusuke and Kuwabara freed themselves of their plant imprisonment and brushed all the dirt and leaves off their clothes. While they waited for Hiei they tried to think of a plan.

Suddenly a red streak rushed past them and then stopped. Kurama was standing there calmly as if he was there the whole time. Yusuke jumped but not as high as Kuwabara, who was now hugging a tree branch ten feet above.  
  
"Kurama? You nearly scared the crap outta me!!" Kuwabara shouted releasing the branch and hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Oww." Kuwabara winced rubbing his rear.

"What are you doing here Kurama?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Koenma asked me to help you with your mission," Kurama said plainly.

Suddenly another streak rushed past except this one was black. "She is in the top tower of the west side," Hiei reported, looking not all surprised that Kurama was there.

"If you people keep doing that I'm going to have a heart attack!!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"Good," Hiei grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHORTY?!!" Kuwabara shouted, face now red of anger.

"AYE WE HAVE TWO GIRLS TO SAVE HERE!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Oh right." Kuwabara said sheepishly.

"Have you located where Yuki is Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes she is on the other tower of the east side."

"Okay since Kurama is here and there are four people and two people to save, we should split up. Hiei and Kurama, and me and Kuwabara okay? Hiei and Kurama, you two go to Yuki while we go for Yukina," Yusuke explained.

"All right." They all agreed and separated.

* * *

So how did you like it? I'm only putting two chapters down so if no one likes it, I won't really embarrass myself that much! But if you do like it submit a review and I'll put more chapters down. You can flame me. I don't give a shit. You can praise me. I will feel special. But who cares? =/ 


	2. Tashiyo's Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters. If I did, ask yourselves. Would I really write a fanfic about them?

Oh yeah! I forgot to put that I wrote this fic when I only watched a few episodes of YYH so some of the things here might be out-of-date or something like that. But don't let that run you down! Just read it and review, **review**! D

**Chapter Two: Tashiyo's castle**

"Form ice now!" the pig-man shouted at Yuki. They were all up at the top tower of the east side.

_'Does he REALLY think I'm going to form ice on command just because he obtained the ability to speak? I'll go so far as giving him a standing ovation (the pig can talk; that is big news) but don't push it.'_

She sat on a chair in the middle of the room, looking quite unshaken. There were guards with horrific looking weapons designed to torture, surrounding her, blocking any way to escape. The two idiots (pig-man and skinny boy) were yelling and threatening that if she didn't do as they commanded, these weapons would be tested on her.

_'I'm supposedly to be feared for my weapons and they threatened ME with those pieces of crap! God, they must be really stupid.'_

Yuki just sat there with her arms crossed and stared at them innocently. Then she made a very rude sign with her right hand.

_'Provoked. Bring it on.'_

"THAT'S IT, GUARDS ATTACK!!" the skinny boy screamed out. It was surprising that a person that skinny could have such big lungs. The guards started firing their electric shockers at Yuki, who just lazily cased herself by making an ice shield around her. The electric shockers shock uselessly around her ice shield.

The pig-man pounded on the ice shield with no effect whatsoever. He started yelling at her while Yuki made funny faces at him. The pig-man's face swelled bigger and bigger until it looked like his head might explode any minute now. Yuki just smirked at him, settled in her chair, and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama sprinted up the castle, passing the gate with ferocious stone eagles with their sharp talons ready to attack. 

"Follow me," Hiei said. Kurama nodded and followed Hiei up to the entrance.

* * *

"Sir we have intruders!" a pale, skinny man informed a man who was sitting in a fluffy lazy-boy chair. The man was short and scarred in various places. His name was Tashiyo. "Who dares intrude in my castle?" he asked in a deep, low voice with a note of insanity in it. 

"Two teenage humans and two demons sir."

"Hmm...really...I haven't watched a battle in years...time to have fun." Then the man threw his head and laugh maniacally while the pale man wondered why he worked for such a maniac anyway.

_'Oh yeah…good pay.' _

_

* * *

_

Yusuke and Kuwabara passed a gate, flanked with stone boars and sprinted toward the castle, which looked even scarier.

"She's on the west side right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah well that's what Hiei said," Yusuke replied, sprinted faster on the ever-ending lawn of the castle.

* * *

Yukina was sitting in her chair alone and wondering why this always happen to her. 

_'I mean aren't there other ice apparitions? Am I that easy to capture?'_

This was truly frustrating, stranded in a castle, for the second time and unable to do a thing. Why was she so helpless? She always had to rely on Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to save her.

_'They always have to protect me…and I can't do a thing.'_

She shook her head vigorously.

_'No! Wallowing in self-pity never helped anyone…besides if this stuff never happened to me, I would have never met such wonderful people. Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, and…Hiei…'_

* * *

"Finally! We're in the castle!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Great. Where do we go now?" 

Yusuke looked around him. They just entered the castle's front door and now standing at the doorway. Inside it was brilliantly lighted with chandeliers, looking quite friendly unlike the outside. There were loads of exotic plants and pottery, each looking very expensive. A royal blue rug was beneath their feet and let all the way down of the hallway.

"This guy is loaded," Kuwabara muttered, taking in all the strange and beautiful pottery and paintings of landscapes. They spent a brief moment admiring all the objects; and then started running down the hallway, following the rug.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama had also made it into the castle hallway except they were on the east side. This hallway was lighted with cheery flame torches instead. There were no decorations and basically anything. It was as dreary as a dungeon, except for the flame torches, which the flames were cheerfully dancing on the brim of the each torch. 

"There was a fork up ahead," Hiei said, squinting in the darkness. Kurama picked up one of the flame torches and walked forward. The flame torch frightened the darkness away and illuminated bits of the hallway. They finally got to the fork.

"Which way?" Hiei asked.

"Umm...I am sensing strong spirit energy from the right and left...but Yusuke and Kuwabara must be on the left then and Yuki should be on the right." Kurama calculated.

Both sprinted to the right and then came to another fork.

"Now what?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Be patient Hiei...all this spirit energy is making this a bit harder than I expected." Kurama said, trying to sort the spirit energy to who was whose.

"Got it. She's on the left."

Then they ran to the left and instead coming up to another fork, they found a giant Cyclops blocking their way to a stairway.

"Well well, lookie what I found! Two helpings for dessert. How nice of you two to help satisfy my hunger! So what will it be: being eaten alive or burn to death? Most victims choose—"

"We don't have time to try to communicate with an idiot. Get out of the way if you know what's best for you." Hiei was not in a tolerable mood.

"If you wanted to die so quickly, you coulda just said so!" the Cyclops said with a roar that shook the room. "I'll save your heads and warn those smarter than you not to cross Gonshiro!"

* * *

"What was that?" 

"The whole castle was moving, and then it stopped."

"You think it was an earthquake?" Yusuke wondered.

"No...it's someone...can't you sense anything?!" Kuwabara muttered, closing his eyes, trying to sense and sort all the spirit energy.

"Let's find out later after we save Yukina," Yusuke said, walking ahead, looking around while trying to find the source of that 'earthquake'. The hallway turned and twisted and was very long. The luxury things were being less and less until there was none less. The lights were now flame torches.

"We must be near then."

* * *

"I'll test their strengths and cooperation," the scarred boss whispered, "then if they live they pass...and they will get the prize." He laughed louder and more terrorizing and the pale man just ran out of the dark office, seriously considering getting a new job. Despite the pay.

* * *

"Don't you get it? Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Our. Way." 

_'Some one-eyed freak is blocking my way to her.'_

He was really not in the mood.

"You REALLY must not know what you're dealing with!" Gonshiro shouted at Hiei.

"It's the other way around moron," Hiei said as calmly as he could.

Gonshiro was shaking in anger. "Let's see who's right then by battling!" he spat, spraying spit all over the two demons.

"Disgusting." Kurama wiped off the sweat and took out his famous rose out of his hair. How it was there and it didn't bother him was one of the mysteries of the universe.

"Yes let's see." Hiei took out his sword and got into fighting position, Kurama following him.

"Let's show him what death is," Kurama said in a calm tone as if they were at a tea party with insane five year olds.

Gonshiro however didn't even flinch and brought out a club that was half his size and was covered with alarming big spikes, each one coated with blood.

"Hmm I haven't washed this club for a long time." Gonshiro muttered fondly, looking at his beloved club, "no matter I'll wash it after their blood spatters all over it."

"You will never be able to wash that piece of crap after we are done with you," Hiei said.

If Gonshiro looked angry before, he now must be pissed to the maximum he could go. "RRRRROOOOOOOOARRRRRRR!!!" Gonshiro's roar shook the castle once again and started to charge at Hiei and Kurama, with his club over his head, ready to smash it into their heads.

* * *

"What the hell is going on over there?" Yusuke wondered, while the castle shook for the second time. 

"First save Yukina, then ask questions okay?" Kuwabara said impatiently.

"Fine." Yusuke answered reluctantly, heading to the spiraling stairs.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Yuki grumbled. 

The shaking of the castle awaked her. The guards who were firing all the grenades and bazookas at her ice shield, which had no damage, for nearly two hours, stop firing at once.

Questioning voices were heard from everyone. "What was that?" "Did you feel that?" They all turned to Pig-man and the skinny boy, firing questions at them.

"I have no idea." Pig-man said. He turned to Skinny boy with a questioning look.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Go find what that was," Pig-man ordered him. Skinny boy gave Pig-man a terrorized look and reluctantly went to see what the racket was all about.

"Now continuing firing!" Pig-man ordered the guards as if nothing had happened. The guards resumed with their firing but Yuki did not go back to sleep. She just sat there, thinking about how the others were doing, especially that spiky black-haired boy. Hiei, was it?

_'How…he…does she know?'_

* * *

"Ready Kurama?" Hiei asked. 

"Of course," Kurama replied.

Gonshiro was raving like a bull to them, roaring and shaking the castle constantly. Suddenly two streaks of red and black rushed past Gonshiro. He stopped by surprise and a moment later fell down, dead. He didn't even feel anything because it was so fast.

"Should have listened," Hiei said with distaste, putting his sword back into the holder as Kurama's rose whip turned back into a regular red rose.

"No time to waste Hiei, let's go."

Like he really needed to be told that.

And off they went, running up the stairs that Gonshiro had blocked a moment before.

* * *

"The banging has stopped but what was the cause of it?" Yukina thought aloud. 

She felt better. Sounds like the gang was here. A short scarred man came in and started yelling at her, threatening her if she tried to run away that he would make her eat her rescuers.

_'There's really something wrong with that guy…'_

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were almost at the top of the stairs. 

"Damn this is long." panted Kuwabara.

"Almost there." Panting also, Yusuke reassured Kuwabara.

"Just a bit more."

* * *

"Too bad they probably won't make it to the top of the stairs," Tashiyo laughed gleefully, "Kyoko go meet them." 

"Yes master." a female voice answered, laughing as well.

* * *

"Just one more case of stairs and we will be finally at the top!!" Yusuke said weakly. 

"Not if I can help it," a voice called out.

A girl with spiky blue-whitish hair and a tail poking out behind her appeared.

"Hello say goodbye to the light...you won't see it where you're headed." she smiled.

Two long pointy brown and bloody fangs popped out. Yusuke and Kuwabara revolted, almost throwing up their lunch.

"Don't you even brush your teeth lady?" Yusuke asked, disgusted.

"And you really need a breath mint...really badly too." Kuwabara added, pinching his nose.

The demon just smiled, revealing more brown and bloody fangs.

"AHHH the horror, the horror!!" Yusuke shouted dramatically, shielding his eyes away from the fangs.

Now the demon didn't look remotely amused anymore.

"Enough of your pathetic blabbering," she said, releasing more stink waves. Kuwabara's eyes watered.

"Argh the smell!! Is your power to stink people to death or something?" Kuwabara yelled.

Now the demon just looked murderous.

"Shut up and fight you pathetic humans!!" she shouted, losing all her cool and a full blast of smelly breath came out.

Kuwabara couldn't stand her teeth or her breath anymore. Summoning up his spirit energy, a fiery spirit sword came out of his hand.

"Close your mouth dammit!" Kuwabara yelled, slashing the sword at her. The demon cried out of pain when the sword sliced through her body and as quick as that she died.

"Quick! I can't breathe!" Yusuke and Kuwabara scrambled up the last case of stairs, gasping for fresh air.

* * *

"Hmm they got passed Kyoko and Gonshiro...well they were weaklings anyway...but they were our only fighters left!" Tashiyo yelled shrilly, who was once cool, now panicked. 

"No matter they get the prize," he said, regaining his cool and creepy manner.

* * *

"Finally!" sang Kuwabara as they left the long tiring stairs. Hiei and Kurama appeared on the other side a moment later. 

"AHH!!!" Kuwabara yelled, forgetting that he was totally exhausted and jumped, only to fall down again on his already sore rear.

"What Kuwabara?!" Yusuke scrambled off the stairs and looked wildly, spotting Hiei and Kurama.

"Eh what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to get Yuki," he asked.

"We are," Hiei replied, "there's a fork here. Yuki should be on the right side and Yukina on left."

Kuwabara, forgetting his pained muscles and rear, jumped up, grabbed Yusuke, and fled into the dark shadows of the left passageway. Hiei and Kurama sprinted to the right, hearing loud screaming and horrible voices.

"Hurry," Kurama said, running faster.

* * *

Since the guns and weapons had no effect on Yuki's ice shield, Pig-man and his guards started to sing to the highest note possible, hoping to crack the ice. Yet no process and they were destroying Yuki's hearing. 

"Can't…take…much…more…" she mumbled, eyes unfocused.

Hiei and Kurama burst through the wooden door, weapons out. The guards and Pig-man stopped singing and looked at them curiously.

"Ahhh so much better...wow I can still hear…Hiei? Kurama?"

Kurama and Hiei were so surprised that they almost dropped their weapons. Instead their jaws dropped.

"What the…"

The room was covered in gunpowder and the windows were cracked.

"So you're finally here," Yuki stated, "couldn't you get here faster? My ears were going to explode."

She then dropped her ice shield, and a magnificent ice samurai sword appeared in her hand. Before Hiei and Kurama could recover from their shock a white blur streaked past them, killing all the guards. Pig-man stood amid of the dead bodies of his once loyal guards.

Face now white, looking more like a cow now then a pig, he stuttered, "He- hheh...ttthhis wwass a joooke-ffooor fuu-" Yuki slashed her sword through him before he even finished speaking.

"Accomplished your mission?" she asked them as if it really meant nothing to her; she was just striking a conversation.

But really, it meant everything to her.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were running toward the light at the end of the drafty passageway. Suddenly a flame torch appeared right in front of them, revealing a short, scarred, deformed man. 

"AHHH!! THE CANDY MONSTER!!! MY MOM TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME SOMEDAY IF I ATE CANDY BEFORE DINNER!!!" Kuwabara yelled, completely losing his head.

"Shut up Kuwabara!!" Yusuke yelled then turned to the man. "Shouldn't you be in the circus or something?"

The man just laughed his creepy laugh and smiled, revealing even worse teeth than Kyoko. That confirmed the belief of no dentist in the spirit world.

"Here we go again," Yusuke said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Do you know where Yukina is?" Yuki asked Kurama and Hiei. 

"Yes she is on the west tower," Kurama said, smiling slightly at Yuki.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Just follow," Hiei said curtly.

They reached the fork where they had last separated and this time went to the left passageway. Hiei suddenly gestured them to stop and pointed ahead. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there but they were not alone. A hideous small man stood behind them, leering at Yuki.

With a disgusted look on Yuki's face she asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? You don't know who I am? Tashiyo. I am the famous and wealthiest person in the spirit world!!" he claimed, laughing which sounded like long fingernails scratching a chalkboard.

Yuki muttered, "I am going to lose my hearing soon if I stay here any longer."

"Well too bad because you will stay here...FOREVER!!!" he yelled crazily. "You will make me known as the wealthiest and most powerful person of all of Spirit World!!" He laughed once again, killing Yuki's eardrums.

"AHHH!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yuki shouted. Driven past her limits, her samurai sword appeared once again, ready to strike.

Just when her sword was going to go through the lunatic's head, he pushed a pale man in front of him. It was too late to stop the attack. The pale man was now white and cold, scattered with blood.

"How low was that?!" Kuwabara shrieked. "That guy was your friend, and you sacrifice him to save your own damn life?!"

"He was not my friend just a slave," the man said, "and all of you will take his place!!" Again he filled the passageway with his screeching laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!?" Yusuke shouted in anger. "HOW LOW AND PATHETIC!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT COWARDLY ACT!!

A burst of spirit energy exploded from his finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!!"

The scarred man pushed now the dead body of his slave in front of him to shield him from the blast. But since Yusuke was so angry more spirit energy was in the spirit gun and it was strong enough to blast through a steel wall. The blast headed straight for the little man, who was again laughing, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"That should be his last laugh." Yuki said looking hopeful. After the Spirit Gun and smoke disappeared, the man's body was nothing more than ashes.

"Let's get Yukina," Kuwabara said, sprinting to the light.

* * *

End of second character. People if you like it review and I will continue. But if no one does I fear that I have officially worked on a crappy fic ever since Spring Break...what a waste of time then! But hey this DID take most of my time so I didn't really get bored and improved my writing skills! 

EDIT Redid Chapter Two. Better? I think so. Yeah realized that Tashiyo is really crazy. Just go with it. When I wrote this, I made it up as I went. Also what was the prize? Well, he is really really really really crazy okay? Meaning that he is so psycho that he just goes on and on about a non-existent prize…and also, the authoress has no idea what the prize is. There, I have answered the much-sought-after questions of the universe.


	3. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: I'll say this again: I do not own any of the YYH characters but I do own Yuki…hehe and I own all the other characters that are not YYH.

Author's Note: Eh what you are going to read…I have to say it's a bit cheesy and lame (in my opinion and I wrote it so I am not just saying that…xD) but I hope you enjoy it! And I just noticed that whenever there are three periods "…" it appears to be one…so if you see like: this.is.what.I'm.saying., it's most likely the three dots,,,so I have changed them to three commas. xD

[[EDIT]] I have figured the ways of the three dots. No more commas =)

Me: Yuki thank the nice people who reviewed!

Yuki: ...

Me: Okay…anyone?

Kuwabara: I WANT TO THANK ALL MY LOVING FANS! I, KAZUMA KUWABARA WISH TO THANK MY MOTHER, MY SISTER—

Shizuru: DON'T EMBARRASS OUR FAMILY NAME LIKE THAT!! -goes and beats the crap outta Kuwabara-

Kuwabara: ...mommy?

**Chapter Three: Memories of the Past**

Yukina heard terrible laughter, angry voices, and running steps.

_'Oh no…it's that man again…'_

She sat down on her chair and braced herself.

The door banged open, shaking little rocks and dust particles off the ceiling, creating a dusty smokescreen at the doorway. Unable to see anyone Yukina called out, "Who's there?"

"IT'S ME KUWABARA!! HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!"

"Kazuma?" she said confused.

The smoke cleared away, revealing five people at the doorway. She squinted and saw five vague silhouettes of people; a tall, red-haired figure, Kuwabara, a short guy with spiky hair, Hiei, a tall long red-headed person, Kurama, a medium height guy with black hair smoothed over, Yusuke, and a short figure of a black-haired girl—

_'No…way…she's dead!'_

"Yuki?!" Yukina exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Huh—" Yuki choked, waving the smoke away.

_'Holy—'_

"Oh my gosh it is really you!" Yukina shouted happily, rushing over to Yuki, squeezing Yuki to death. Yuki's face turned white from the lack of oxygen.

"Y-u-k-i-n-a?" she said slowly, "c-a-n-t...b-r-e-a-t-h-e..."

"Oh!" Yukina let go of Yuki immediately. Yuki right away began gasping for breath. After Yuki's face turned back to regular color Yukina seized her shoulders.

"Yuki is that really you?" she said breathlessly.

_'She's safe…she's really here…he didn't touch her…'_

Yuki couldn't think straight. She was here. She was here. And she recognized her. After all these years…

_'She doesn't look a thing different. Hopefully she's still the same.'_

The rest of the gang was stunned.

"You know Yuki?" Kuwabara asked bewildered.

"Huh? Oh yes she was my best friend when we were just little children!" Yukina explained, "I thought you were dead Yuki!"

Then she hugged Yuki as if she didn't believe she was actually here.

"What do you mean Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, with a questioning look on his face.

Yukina finally let go of Yuki.

"Huh? Oh! You don't know…"

"What? What?!" they questioned Yukina.

"Um…" She looked at Yuki and with her eyes, asked for her permission to tell their tale.

Yuki was still in shock. She bobbed her head up and down, not sure what the hell she just said yes to.

"You see, Yuki's mother Tae and my mother were the best of friends along with Yui, my guardian. They did practically everything together. You know that my mother fell in love with a fire demon? Well one day she introduced the fire demon to Tae and Yui. The fire demon was late for something so his friend (fox demon by the way) dropped by to remind him. Tae fell deeply in love with his friend and his friend loved her as well.

Shortly after my mother was pregnant, Tae also became pregnant. Well anyways they gave birth on the same day. Since Tae only gave birth to a female no one expected her. But my mother gave birth to me and my older brother (A scared look was in Hiei's eyes) so they booted him off the island. My mother committed suicide, which left Tae extremely sad and depressed. So depressed that she couldn't take care of Yuki so she left Yuki at Yui's door and committed suicide as well.

So Yui had to take care of Yuki and me. Yuki and I grew as close as our mothers once were. But one day a powerful demon arrived at the island. He destroyed many buildings and scared all the Koorimes into hiding. Yui, Yuki, and I were hiding in a tree when the demon found us. He attempted to hurt me but Yuki protected me, using powers unnatural for ice demons to use.

The elders there imprisoned Yuki in a dungeon, fearing her power. It became obvious to them that Tae had done the same as my mother. Yui and I tried to persuade the elders that Yuki wouldn't ever attack anyone in the village. The elders ignored us and threw Yuki off the island as well. But that is all I know for I have never seen Yuki until this day...I believed her as dead..."

Yukina said this all very fast if to relieve herself of a heavy burden.

The story brought back memories deep in Yuki's mind that she long ago had pushed them back.

_Flashback_

_"But all I did was save this village!!"_

_Yuki's voice echoed through the walls of the dungeon, her home for two months already._

_"I can't believe…that they would treat me this way…" she muttered._

_'How thick are these people?! I saved their stupid lives and all I get is a prison home for two months…and counting…I wonder how Yukina and Yui are doing…'_

_Loud footsteps interrupted her thoughts._

_"What now? Gonna put me in a smaller dungeon now?" she yelled angrily. She was known for being quite rebellious at her age._

_"Not quite you demon scum," a cold voice answered._

_'I wonder if they know they're practically demons themselves…sheesh!'_

_All of the elders appeared at her cell door. Yuki frowned, usually only one elder came to issue a smaller dungeon or such. If all the elders came…that meant…_

_"Congratulations, you will be joining your kind soon," the closest one sneered._

_"You mean with Yukina and them?" she asked hopefully._

_They all laughed. Cruelly. As if she was some stupid animal trying to act human. That's probably their insight on her though._

_She couldn't help it. She got scared. She achieved a reputation that she was fearless. Except with Yukina. But no one needed to know that._

_"No. You're going over."_

_End of Flashback_

Yuki walked away from Yukina and leaned against the wall next to the window, head down.

"Er...so Yuki what happened after?" Yusuke dared to ask.

Yuki stiffened, not wanted to recall more horrible things in her past.

"Yes Yuki what happened?" Yukina inquired curiously.

She raised her head to look at her.

_'She deserves to know…but what bout them? I don't even know who the hell that red-hair guy is! But…it seems that they are close with Yukina…she likes them obviously…they saved her…oh well I'll just make sure that no one here repeats what I'm going to say. Can't believe I'm going to do this...'_

"When they dumped me off that damn island I fell on a large branch of a willow tree. That willow tree was part of the Masked Fighters (a gang of Makai thieves) territory. Because of that long fall I had many injuries and fainted from the pain. They took care of me, healing and feeding me. Soon after, I was one of them. They taught me basic fighting skills and stealing skills. One day I was stealing from this demon but he caught me. His powers greatly arose over my own.

He made me his slave. Those five years were a living hell, psh I bet real hell was much better than that. But I practiced my powers in secret so when one day I would defeat him and I did. I ran to the nearest forest and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a temple owned by the great master Genkai. She trained me for ten years and taught me some human studies such as math. Then I left and returned to my Makai gang. We only gather together when we have to so I usually roamed on my own…until Kuwabara started making a racket."

Kurama couldn't help but noticed when she talked about the demon that made her his slave; she said it so quickly he barely understood what she said. On the other hand no one else seemed to notice.

"Oh…" Yukina said. That's all she could say.

Kuwabara was shocked. "How…are…you…even alive?!"

"I'm not human."

"Well yeah but that's…so…bad…err…do you need a hug or anything?"

"NO."

"Don't bother hiding it! We're not going to think low of you or nothin'—"

"Drop. It."

He shut his mouth. "Well sorry for trying to help," he muttered gruffly.

Suddenly there was the sound of a person's footsteps. All looked up, seeing the skinny boy. Skinny boy stopped completely, face purple.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking very nervous.

"Planning your death," Yuki answered smirking. Then she raised her hand and started to say something but Yukina grabbed her hand and pleaded, "NO Yuki!! You killed so much already! Please…let this one live!"

Yuki ceased, looked at her almost pleadingly and lowered her hand.

"All right…" Yukina smiled and thanked her.

"However…" Yuki smiled evilly to Skinny boy, "if you don't get out of here in 5 seconds I will kill you. 5…4…—"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Skinny boy screamed and raced out of there. Yusuke started to laugh. Kuwabara joined in too while Kurama chuckled a bit. Even Yukina smiled a bit.

"Wait who is the red-hair one? I don't remember seeing him here," Yuki asked, pointing at Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "My name is Kurama. Nice to meet you Yuki."

Yuki stared at Kurama for a long time then said, "Haven't I met you before?"

Kurama smiled. "You remember?"

That got everyone's attention.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara queried.

Yuki gave a start and pointed at him.

"You-you're Yoko Kurama!"

Kurama smiled even bigger. "Some people call me that."

Yuki looked at him, almost in awe.

"I didn't think you remembered me since you were six or around there and half dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yusuke snapped. Can't people just GET to the point already?

"I nursed her back to health when she fell on the tree," Kurama said, shrugging. "I was staying the night and I happened to stumble upon her."

"Finished the case already Yusuke?" a familiar friendly female voice asked. It was Botan.

"Oh hey Botan. Yeah this case was one of the easiest." Yusuke replied. "Now can I go home?"

"Well in a short while but first Koenma would like to talk to you about your new case."

"WHAT! I just finished one though."

"Yes but this was easy right?"

"Well yeah BUT…ah damn...me and my big mouth..."

"I have to go then," Yukina said. "Yuki do you sure that you don't want to come to the island with me?"

"No thanks, I don't want to see those traitors ever again," Yuki said darkly.

Yukina just gave her compassionate look and said goodbye to everyone, Kuwabara looked like he was going to cry when she said bye to him. She gave Yuki one last hug and disappeared down the staircase. Yuki just watched her go, her face unreadable.

"Let's go then?" Botan said cheerfully.

"Bye then," Yuki said getting up and got ready to jump out the window.

"Wait Yuki," said Botan, "Koenma also wants a word with you about the ice weapon for his father."

"Oh right that…"

"Follow me everyone!" Botan said brightly.

* * *

"Hello everyone, case well done," Koenma said when everyone came into his office. "I have a new case. The demon, Shorin, is in the human world—"

"What but that's not possible!" Yuki interrupted, "I killed him a long time ago!"

"I never said he was alive, Yuki. He took over a human body, body unknown. All we know that he wants to regain his body back because 'someone' destroyed it a long time ago." Koenma said, falsely coughing when he said 'someone' and coughed out the word 'Yuki!'

"He has a plan to bring back his body and power back better than ever, but he needs energy. Not just any kind of energy though," Koenma said when Yusuke opened his mouth.

"He needs human energy so he went to the human world and is going to go to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school to get this energy."

"What, he's at our school?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"Yes," Koenma replied, obviously annoyed of being interrupted. "You need to go to the school and try to find out which person is really Shorin in disguise."

"So this is like the Genkai's tournament all over again." Yusuke interrupted again sourly.

"YES NOW STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!" Koenma screeched. "Now for Hiei and Kurama they need to pretend to be foreign exchange students from...umm...China okay? And oh yes Yuki will be joining you guys—"

"What? I never said that I was going to—"

"I have evidence that you stole something important and valuable from my father," Koenma said slyly, waving some papers around. Yuki's eyes dropped when she saw the papers.

"And you know what my father will do to you right?" Koenma continued, plainly enjoying torturing Yuki. Yuki glared at him, than defeated, reluctantly said, "Fine I'll go…"

"I knew you would agree. Hiei, Yuki, and Kurama are foreign exchange students from China. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you two help them fit in okay?" Koenma said.

"Oh wait Botan you should go too...to help them...so Kurama, Hiei, Yuki, AND Botan will be the foreign exchange students OKAY? Oh Yusuke can you ask Keiko to help as well? She can help the girls fit in while you and Kuwabara help the boys fit in."

"Now done with the case Yuki my father would like the ice sword to be not a battling type of sword but a display kind. He will pay you very handsomely for the sword." Koenma said, finished his speech and now was drinking water to smoothen his parched throat.

"A display kind? Umm...okay..." Yuki said confused. Why the hell would anyone want a sword for display?

She took out her hand and formed her hand to look like she was going to grab something. Suddenly a bright dazzling blue light appeared under her hand. The glittering light formed into a vivid shadow of a grand sword. The ghostly shadow turned into solid ice, which glittered and winked at them. The sword comprised engraved pictures on its shining surface, captivating elegant designs of leaves and pictures of bamboo sticks and a panda, sitting lazily in the center of the bamboo sticks, happily eating a stalk. There were also designs of chrysanthemums circling around at the sword's sharp tip. The sword was definitely worthy for display.

"Hmm…" Koenma muttered, his hand over his pacifier, scrutinizing the glorious sword.

"I guess this is okay…—"

"What are you crazy?! Only okay?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke sang out, eyes in disbelief.

"Wow it's gorgeous…" Botan said slowly.

"Where's the money?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Oh wait a moment I'll get it…" Koenma wheeled himself around and walked into a different room. After a few minutes he came out holding a big money sack, which was bulging with jewels.

"Here," Koenma said giving the sack to Yuki. "Oww...I think I pulled a muscle…" Koenma winced rubbing his tiny arms.

Yuki inspected the insides of the sack, her head disappearing for a minute. She looked satisfied when her head emerged from the sack and again pulled her hand out and the familiar shining light appeared under her hand. This time it formed into a huge icily deposit box. It was as tall as Yuki and as wide as Gonshiro had been. Yuki stepped closer to it and twirled the big code lock. It made a loud clicking noise and Yuki pulled the handle, which was as long as her arm. The door opened easily, displaying huge mounds of jewels and coins. Yuki threw the sack inside and closed the door with a loud boom. Then the deposit box disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Kuwabara wondered aloud.

Yuki looked up at him and said, "It's in my body."

"WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled, obviously freaked.

"I'll show you," Yuki said and formed the samurai sword that Hiei and Kurama saw earlier. Yuki held up her hand, palm facing them so they could see. The samurai sword suddenly gave a mighty lurch up and swiftly went into her palm, which had turned ice. It turned back into a peachy color when the entire sword was gone, sucked through. If Kuwabara was freaked before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like right now.

"How—did you—do that—?" Kuwabara murmured slowly. Yusuke wore an identical expression. Yuki didn't even bother to explain. All the demons looked uninterested though as if they saw this a million times.

"Back to business people!" Koenma announced, clapping his hands to get their attention, therefore snapping Yusuke and Kuwabara out of their trance. "So any questions?"

"Yeah," said Yusuke, "How do we find which student is Shorin? There's like hundreds of students at our school. We can't beat up every single one of them! Though…I wouldn't mind…"

"Hmm...yes how..." Koenma muttered, apparently to be thinking hard.

Suddenly he clapped his hands much like a seal would, and exclaimed, "Wait here!"

He then disappeared to the other room again and ran back, holding a tiny golden ring.

"This ring is called the Spirit Detector. It can detect any spirit energy within 500 yards from it. It also can distinguish which spirit energy is whose. There is a tiny button on the top of the jewel—yes right here," Koenma said, pointing to the top of the small shimmering diamond. "If you press on it (Koenma demonstrated by pressing the tiny silver button) a screen like this one will appear, telling you which spirit energy is whose. It doesn't matter if that person is holding back their spirit energy or trying to hide it, it will show on the screen anyway." A little transparent screen, which had a list of the spirit energy of everyone even Yuki's in the room, appeared when Koenma pressed the button and disappeared when he pressed the button twice.

Koenma threw the ring at Yusuke who caught it. "It should help you finding Shorin."

"No kidding who would know that this tiny ring was so useful?" Yusuke said amazed.

* * *

Heh heh…cheesy ain't it? I know it doesn't really sound like Yuki just to tell everyone her past but who would tell then? Yukina only knows the first part and the only other person who knows all is Genkai but she isn't here. So the other keeper of the tale had to tell and that was Yuki! -says this as if this was final- =l And Waldo is currently taking a shit so there's no romance so far. Oh yeah I dedicate this chapter to my Kenshin freak friend, nG for helping me find a name for Yuki's mother.

[[EDIT]] My god. This chapter needed much more work than the other two. When I reread this, I was like "…" it was pathetic! Anyway it was hard for me about Yukina cuz her personality is…unnatural. I'm not sure what she thinks or anything so tell me if it's so not her or it fits her pretty well aite?


	4. A Long Day

Author's note: Another chapter is finally up! Again I must warn you: cheesiness WILL be guaranteed. Just a warning. Anyway some of the teachers are real or something I cooked up in my corrupted mind.

Disclaimer: For the third time I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Though I wished I did but I have no genie so no.

**Chapter Four: A Long Day**

"So Keiko, will you?" Yusuke pleaded.

Yusuke had explained the situation to Keiko and was now waiting for her response. Keiko was thinking about it carefully, Yusuke could tell by looking at her expression.

"Umm first show me this 'Yuki'," she finally stated. Yusuke, looking teeny bit happier, called out Yuki's name. The rest of the gang was waiting at the corner block, waiting for Yusuke to convince Keiko, when they heard Yuki's name called out. Yuki turned her head toward the call and jumped so fast that they barely saw her go.

"What?"

A girl wearing baggy black jeans and white tank top suddenly appeared at Keiko's doorstep. Keiko who hadn't expected her to come so quickly, jumped a bit.

"So you are Yuki right?" she asked after having to recover from her shock. She looked Yuki over. On her shirt there were a couple of blood stains (from Pig-man). She eyed those carefully.

_'I don't want to know…'_

The girl nodded, staring intently at her.

"Umm...Yuki, this is Keiko and Keiko...umm...this is Yuki..." Yusuke introduced, nervously looking at Keiko, hoping that she would help. Keiko bit her lower lip and stared at Yuki.

"Sure why not?" Keiko said as a grin blossomed on her face. She eyed the blood stains again.

_'Just...ignore those...'_

* * *

"I have to wear this?" said Yuki, disgusted at the uniform Keiko was handing her. 

"Yes our school requires this," Keiko said impatiently, "now try it on."

"Oh come on Yuki the uniform is okay, I'm sure you won't look stupid in that, besides its really comfortable!" Botan persuaded, already wearing her crispy new blue school uniform. Yuki scowled at Botan.

"Why a skirt though?!"

The uniform consisted of a blouse with a collar and a big ribbon in the center and a skirt. Keiko fixed her with one of her looks. Yuki scowled, reluctantly grabbing the black uniform and locked herself in the bathroom to change.

"How do you like the uniforms guys?" Keiko asked Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei kept tugging at his collar. "As soon as this mission ends, I'm burning this."

"It's fine," said Kurama, who always wore this type of clothing anyway. Hiei's uniform was black just like Yuki's while Kurama was red; looking identical to the red suit he always wore. Yusuke was wearing his green one as usual and Kuwabara was wearing his blue one. Botan and Keiko were both wearing blue uniforms. Botan and Kurama seemed comfortable wearing their new uniforms while Hiei looked distastefully at his.

Yuki finally stepped out of the bathroom what seemed like an eternity.

"See-you don't look stupid in the uniform…cough…actually you look adorable," Botan sniggered. Yuki now glared at her perky nature. Botan was right however. She somewhat looked adorable, well as adorable as a glaring killing machine could get.

Yuki was wearing a skirt. Hilarious. Yusuke decided to take up this opportunity.

"Whoa didn't know you had legs Yuki. Nice ones too—"

Yuki kicked Yusuke's ass.

"How long do we have to wear this?" Yuki asked Keiko dismally while Yusuke withered on the ground muttering a distinct "Ow..."

"Just until the mission is over so don't worry," Keiko reassured Yuki.

"Okay now we are done with the uniforms lets go over when people ask you things: first if they ask you where you come from, you say...?" Yusuke who seemed to have recovered started quizzing Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Yuki.

"China," they all droned.

"What school?"

"Master Lee's private school."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Grade?"

"8th."

"What's the name of your new school?"

"Sarayashiki Jr. High School."

"What country were you from?"

"Beijing."

"And you can speak Japanese because..."

"They taught us Japanese back home."

"But you can't speak Chinese because..."

Total silence. Yusuke sighed and said wearily, "You guys were supposed to say 'because we went to a Japanese school instead of a Chinese school.'"

"Umm...Yusuke, isn't that a bit stupid? At China people speak Chinese, not Japanese. They don't have Japanese schools there." Keiko pointed out.

"Oh...crap...umm...what should they say then?" Yusuke wondered, scratching his head.

"How about that we first lived in Japan but then we moved to China for a short while and moved back to Japan?" Botan suggested.

"Yeah that could work...Keiko?" Yusuke asked Keiko. "Umm...I guess..." Keiko said doubtfully.

"Okay that's settled. Let's start from the top guys!"

"What? Aww..."

* * *

"Okay it's the first day of school for you guys. You know what to say and act right?" Yusuke asked, turning around and staring at them. 

They were currently standing in front of the school.

"Yeah we know what to say since we practiced that all night..." Yuki growled. She happened to love sleeping.

"Practice makes perfect!" Botan quickly said. People like Yuki were known to get testy when deprived of sleep.

"Okay now let's go to the office and register." Yusuke said hastily, and as they walk toward the school, Yusuke gave them a tour while they walked.

"That small building over there is the cafeteria, which serves crap for food and over there, is the gym where you do PE-you do sports and running and stuff there. Those long buildings, there are the classrooms. And the building in front of us is the office."

The office on the outside looked bleak and was quite large. Inside was lively though. People were bustling here and there, some talking and some hurriedly doing errands. Yusuke led them to a door at the end of the room. On the door said Principal and Yusuke opened the door.

Inside was light; sunlight streaming through every window, a man was sitting on a large desk in the middle of the room. His name plate said Takenaka.

"So Yusuke, you finally decided to grace me with your presence?" a friendly voice said.

"Hello Mr. Takenaka," Keiko said quickly, when Yusuke opened his mouth. "We are showing these foreign exchange students the way to the office they could register."

The principal looked up in interest, gazing at Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Yuki. "Oh," he said, "foreign exchange students from the special program?"

"What special program?" Yusuke asked. Curiosity got the better of him.

"If you were here _every_ day, you might have known that we decided to sponsor a program from China. Few foreign exchange students will be coming in from China, but you four are a day early."

Keiko never heard of such a thing. "Um…Mr. Takenaka I didn't know that there was a program like this…"

"Well we say these things over the morning announcements but as class officer, I understand that you have daily errands in the morning…?"

"OH, yes I do. Well these students are from this program I suppose…"

"We originally had three students coming over, then three more, and now four more," Takenaka now turned to Yuki, Hiei, Botan, and Kurama. "Welcome, ni hao."

_'What?' _Hiei, Botan, and Yuki just stared at him. Kurama however placed his hands together in front of him, palms flat and bowed his head. "Ni hao."

They quickly mimicked him. Takenaka beamed, "Well Keiko I don't have their schedules yet, so if you don't mind, they will have the same schedule as you."

"I don't mind at all sir!"

"Well all of you better get to your homerooms, the bell's going to ring. And Yusuke, I expect you to stay ALL DAY and see you tomorrow, ON TIME okay?"

Yusuke opened his mouth again but Keiko pushed him and the rest out of the office.

He closed his mouth in bitterness then opened it again. The bell rang.

Keiko gasped. "Hurry you guys! Or we're gonna be late!"

"What's your schedule Keiko?" Kurama asked as they ran after Keiko (Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to their homeroom).

"Umm...for 1st period I have computers, 2nd is math, 3rd is science, 4th is history, 5th English, 6th PE, 7th Spanish, and homeroom is Mrs. Kinomoto."

Keiko stopped in front of a classroom, number 13.

"Whoa!"

Botan tripped and fell over Kurama who fell over Yuki who fell over Hiei who fell over Keiko who fell into the classroom.

The homeroom suddenly quieted, students stopped talking and turned their attention to the crumpled heap of people in the doorway.

"Ger' off!" Hiei said, muffled.

Botan quickly recovered and jumped off of Kurama.

"Heh heh…sorry!"

They finally untangled themselves and stood up in a hurry, managing to look presentable at the same time.

"Um…Keiko?" The speaker was a tall thin woman with short curly hair.

"Oh, Mrs. Kinomoto! Err…this are foreign exchange students from China!" She gestured to Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Yuki.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were supposed to come in tomorrow…oh well. Class we have our first students from the China program! This is…err…what are your names?"

"Botan!" She gave a little eager wave.

"Kurama." Girls started to whisper.

"Hiei." Some people had to look down.

"Yuki." Students gave strained smiles.

It was WAY too early in the morning.

* * *

"Here are four foreign exchange students from China; Hiei, Yuki, umm...Kurama, and Bowtan—wait sorry Botan," announced Mr. Oozora, the nerdy computer teacher. 

"Okay you four please sit at the back of the room, where those empty desks are."

They quickly walked, avoiding all the staring eyes, toward the back where four uncomfortable, feeble desks with old wrecks of computers stood on top of each desk. The desks groaned under their weight, which combined with the computer's weight. It felt like the desks might collapse any moment. The computer creaked and whined loudly when turned on. After turning it on they had to wait four minutes for it to just wait the screen to react.

Yuki and Hiei just stared at the computer.

"What is this?"

"I think it's called a computer!" Botan answered. "In the Gate of Judgment ogres used them I believe…"

"...what's a computer?"

"A computer is an electronic device that can store and work with large quantities of information."

"I don't get your human talk Kurama."

"Well for starters, Hiei push the start button…"

"Ohhh this is going to be a long period..." Botan said wearily.

* * *

Finally first period had ended and Hiei and Yuki had a tiny idea what a computer was. Kurama was _very_ patient and prevented Hiei from destroying the electronic device. 

"How you survive this everyday, Kurama, I will never know," Hiei said.

* * *

"New students eh?" a sharp looking female teacher said. It was now second period, math. 

"A day early but...I have extra desks anyway. Umm...Botan is it? Please sit over there on the end, Yuki...err...sit in that desk in the front...Kurama? Sit in that desk...no by the plant...okay Hiei, sit there…no…NO…never mind just sit next to Yuki...yes there."

"Now that we are settled we seem to have new students," Ms. Oishi announced over the talking, which had silenced at once, "The two black-hair people in the front are Hiei and Yuki and the red-hair on by the plant is Kurama, and the blue-hair girl in the back is Botan. Please welcome them to our school."

Applause started up after she finished speaking.

"Quiet down its time for today's lesson on algebra, take out your math book and turn to page 89," Ms. Oishi said and the students took out their math books.

Ms. Oishi each gave them a new math book, which was orange and had perky kids smiling on the cover. As she instructed Hiei opened the book, turning to page 89, and looked at its contents. There was another picture of a perky kid who was smiling, pointing to a graph behind him. There were complicated math graphing problems littered all over the page. Ms. Oishi started talking about how the x-axis intersects with the y-axis. Everyone except himself paid any attention, for he was wondering why the hell he had to disguise and act like a human when he could just—

"HIEI?"

Hiei snapped back to reality where everyone was now staring at him.

"If you have been paying attention _mister_, you should be able to solve this math equation on the board," Ms. Oishi said sternly.

He tore his eyes away from Kurama who was mouthing something but couldn't pick out of he was trying to say. Hiei looked at the board where a long math equation waited for him to solve.

He used his Jagan eye to read the teacher's mind.

"The answer is 5," he said, smirking. Ms. Oishi frowned.

"Correct."

Ms. Oishi gave him I'm-watching-you look.

* * *

"How delightful!" a friendly voice squealed, "New students! Today we are to study about the exciting world of plants! Now please sit at the science table at the back before the bell rings." 

A gauntly old woman smiled and revealed two front teeth missing. They all rushed to the table and sat down just as the bell rang loudly.

"Now class we are to conduct an experiment of growing plants, and I will choose your partners for this. (The whole class groaned.) Now let's see...Jiro and Kazumi, Akiko and Shota, Kenji and Shizuka..."

Kurama was looking at the plants around the room with interest. Hiei was just merely looking bored. Yuki had a pained expression on her face, now thinking when will the class end so they could be free for a while instead of listening to an old woman who looked like she was starving, pairing up people to be partners for a silly project.

"Hmm...this leaves our new students...how about Kurama and Botan and Yuki with Hiei?" Yuki and Hiei both jerked up from their oblivious states.

"Go to your new partners and one of you get the supplies when the other get the seed," Ms. Silk, the teacher said.

Hiei and Yuki just looked at one another while everyone was moving around.

"I'll get the supplies you get the seed," Yuki ordered, getting up to obtain the supplies which consisted of gloves, a ruler, a bleaker filled with soil, loads of paper towels, and a pair of scissors. Hiei also got up and went to the opposite side of the room to get the seed. He arrived at the sink where a pile of depressing looking seeds was located. He picked one up and went back when Yuki was waiting, sorting out their supplies. She was muttering to the hell with scissors when he sat down, putting their wrinkled white seed in the middle of the table.

"Dig a little hole in the dirt, about one inch deep and wide, and place your seed in the hole and cover it with the soil you dug out."

Hiei grabbed the ruler off the table and starting digging while measuring. Yuki looked up in surprise at him. He actually did as the teacher said. She wondered if he was all right.

_'He's probably bored outta his mind…' _

"Well?" a bored male voice broke through her train of thought.

"Huh?" Yuki said startled. She rose to her eyes to meet Hiei's that were looking at her weird.

"Oh yeah the plant seed..." Yuki muttered, embarrassed.

_'…is it hot in here…or just me? '_

She hastily grabbed the runt of a seed and dumped it in the hole and covered it with the remaining soil.

"Oh my lord Kurama and Botan's plant have already blossomed!" the teacher exclaimed. Yuki coughed to cover her escaping laughter, for that Kurama had total control over plants and could make them blossom at will. The once small seed was now a beautiful rose with prickly thorns surrounding the stem. Kurama was now wearing a secretive smile while Botan was beaming with pleasure at the perfect red rose. Hiei smirked and then turned to look at their seed that was sitting snugly in the soil. Keiko looked freaked and her mouth was opened in surprised.

"I could not control myself Keiko sorry," Kurama apologized to Keiko who was chiding him for using his spirit energy in front of thirty students who could be Shorin in disguise. Keiko just scowled and led them to their fourth period class.

* * *

Hehe one fish of the whole ENTIRE fish population likes to eat little black pebbles. Yes I know this chapter sucked too but I warned you in the beginning that this fanfiction would suck! So bleh. 

[[EDIT]] Yep I added new things to my story now. Hope it makes this more interesting =) I dedicate this chapter to Anthony for helping me with the names of the teachers, students, and computer-related stuff.


	5. Detention for Two

Author's note: Hehe thanks for the reviews everybody! I feel so special! -Sparkles in eyes- Well anyway this chapter goes to the middle of 6th period so we have quite a long way to go! xP

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yuki and others are copyrighted to me. Take anything and I will kick your ass.

**Chapter Five: Detention for Two**

Keiko led them to the opposite side of the school where the grass was greener and they could no longer see the busy street in front of them. It was quiet and outside of the chained link fence was a row of little dainty houses; some had little dogs out on the lawn that were sleeping or barking and some had aged humans smiling at them and watering the plants from out of their window.

She suddenly stopped at a doorway of a classroom, straightened herself and dusted her blouse and skirt. They all stared at her curiously, Yuki with one eyebrow up. She then strolled into the class what had a sense of formality and a sharp smell of a new business suit.

"Well what do we have here Keiko?" a small spiffy man, wearing a new business suit, stood in front of her said in an impatient voice.

"Sir these are new foreign exchange students that the principal gave me permission to help these students adjust to this new unfamiliar school," Keiko said respectfully, not looking at her teacher but looking straight ahead.

While the teacher talked to Keiko the classroom was exceptionally quiet and the air was stuffy. All the students were sitting straight in their chairs, looking like a modeled class. Their faces had no expression whatsoever, looking lifeless.

"Hmm...Botan!" the teacher suddenly yelled.

Botan flinched and turned around. "Yes...?" she said slowly.

"Do not slouch and smooth the wrinkles of your uniform! Since this is your first day here and you do not know what my rules and expectations are, you will not be punished! However if you ever make this mistake again I will not be as forgiving is this clear?!" Botan looked scared out of her wits and nodded slowly.

"YUKI!!" Yuki turned around.

"What?" she asked.

The teacher's naturally pale face reddened with anger. "YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT AND YOU WILL NEVER SAY 'WHAT' AGAIN IN THIS CLASSROOM!!" he yelled, his yell echoed and all the students flinched.

Yuki just gave him a strange look and a thumbs-up.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind _sir_."

He looked so angry and red that it wouldn't be surprising if steam came out of his ears. His white mustache quivered dangerously.

"Sit...NOW!!" They found empty sits in the back and quickly sat down. The teacher known as Mr. Barrington, walked to the back and slammed his little soft hands on Yuki's desk.

"Look at what we have here...yes...a smart mouth...stupid one...here's a detention for you...an hour...eh how do you like that miss prissy... I'll let you go this time because it is your first day here...hopefully you learn from your mistakes..." he said madly, spitting all over Yuki. Yuki, who was shielding her face from the spit, looked confused.

"What's a detention?" she asked quietly at Kurama when Mr. Barrington went in front of the room.

"Its a little punishment for human students who have done something wrong and they have to think about what they did for an hour after school," Kurama replied.

"Well that's stupid," Yuki murmured, "I can't think what's wrong at what I just did and that just took me a minute figure that out...an hour...what am I suppose to do?"

"Sleep?" suggested Botan. Her suggestion carried through out the silent room so naturally Mr. Barrington heard her.

"What did you just do?" he whispered harshly. Botan's eyes widened in fear and she shrunk into her chair until only her big eyes and her red forehead covered with strands of sweaty blue hair could be seen.

Mr. Barrington advanced toward Botan who was shivering now. He whipped out the detention papers and a black pen that looked like it had been mistaken for a carrot that had been chewed out thoroughly by a rabbit with long strong front teeth. He scribbled something on one of the pink detention slips and slammed it on Botan's deck.

"Seems that you will join miss prissy in detention Botan..." snarled Mr. Barrington who just give her and Yuki a nasty glare. Yuki glared back while Botan looked like she was trying to sweat the biggest sweat puddle in the world.

Mr. Barrington stomped back to the front and went on about his lecture of how the ladies in the 1800's had to act. He kept glaring at Yuki (who glared back) and Botan during the lecture especially when he was talking about how to keep quiet.

The bell rang, never sounding so sweet to the students who dashed out of there like they were racing in the Olympics. The door was almost ripped off by all the students grabbing it to open and close. Botan was in the lead and looked so happy when she was about fifty feet away from the stuffy classroom and the angry shrimp devil, Mr. Barrington.

"What are you so afraid of him Botan?" Kurama asked when they caught up with her. "He can't do anything to you."

"Well maybe to you because you could beat him up in a minute but I probably can't," she said meekly.

Yuki shrugged and replied carelessly, "Well I could beat him up for you...no problem for me..."

"Yuki!" Keiko said warningly while Kurama chuckled. Hiei allowed himself a small smile.

"What's for 5th period Keiko?" Botan said reddening.

"Writing..." Keiko saw Botan's scared expression, "and this teacher is nice...don't worry Botan..."

* * *

The classroom they entered had a friendly atmosphere. The walls were covered with drawings and posters, looking more like an art classroom. The teacher seemed to have not arrived yet so they settled themselves in comfy chairs and desks. As the bell rang, a large woman entered the classroom. She was tall but plump around the edges. She had a friendly face with a big mole at the side of her cheek.

"Sorry that I was late class," she said in a flowing nice voice. The class quieted at once but not of fear but out of respect. "But I was just informed by the principal that we have four new students from the program...where are they...oohhh there they are...stand up please and introduce yourselves!"

All of them went white. They stood up slowly and Botan who was sitting closest to the teacher said shakily, "Um...my name is Botan..." Kurama who was sitting next to Botan said in a calm tone, as always, "Hello my name is Kurama." Hiei and Yuki just grumbled their names.

"Sorry didn't catch that, what did you say?" the teacher said pleasantly to Yuki.

"Yuki," Yuki grumbled but in a clearer tone.

"Oh what a nice name Yuki! My name is Ms. Higashi and I will be your Writing teacher for this year!"

She went to the board and started writing a question down. "We will be doing a timed essay today (audible groans were heard) and here's your essay prompt. Start."

The essay prompt:

_What are the uses of a computer and how has it improve the path of writing?_

Hiei and Yuki paled.

"…Kurama…"

* * *

Yusuke was in PE class and since he skipped so many days he had to climb a rope hanging from the top of the gym as a punishment. He was just in the midway when—

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

His hands slipped and burned as they slid down the rope. He let go and fall onto the mats placed under just in case he fell.

Yusuke landed on his side with a thud.

"Owww…OUCH!"

He happened to fall on his right pocket which contained the Spirit Detector. To check if any damage has fallen upon it, he put out the tiny ring.

"Well everything seems in order…"

He put it back in his pocket, looked up at the swaying rope, and sighed.

* * *

They had spent the whole period craning their necks to see Kurama's paper and managed to reword the entire thing before the time was up.

The bell rang again but this time instead of signaling students to go to another class, it was signaling students to go to lunch and a period of freedom. They all scrambled out to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Keiko led them to a large gray building that had a brown sign with faded painted letters, which spelled out Cafeteria. Inside there were three long rows of long gray tables filled with noisy students. On the right side there was also a table but it had plastic windows and behind the windows were ladies wearing hairnets, handing out sloppy grub to the students standing in line beside it. They all stood at the doorway, scanning for Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Hey! HEY YOU GUYS!" a gravelly voice called out jovially. It was Kuwabara, standing up at the table on the other side of the cafeteria. He was waving his long arms as if he was a human windmill. They could see three other guys and Yusuke also sitting at the table.

"So how was your first day?" Yusuke asked when they settled themselves at the table.

"As surprising as it is, Yuki and Botan got detention already," replied Keiko.

"Whoa…" Kuwabara said surprised, "it's no surprise that Yuki got detention (that earned him a steady glare from Yuki) but Botan? Sheesh what did you do?"

"Well that little...umm...man called Mr. Barrington gave me detention for talking," she said sourly.

"Oooh...so Yuki what did you do?" asked Yusuke, joining their conversation.

"I said what."

"I always knew I was lucky to never have him…I probably would have given him a heart attack…"

The other three guys shuffled around uncomfortably for a large pair of pink eyes were staring at them, without blinking.

Kuwabara, noticing Botan's curious stare, introduced them. "Okubo, Jiro, and Tai these are Yuki, Botan, Hiei, and Kurama. Botan, Kurama, Yuki, and Hiei these are Okubo, Jiro, and Tai."

Okubo was the boy who was pleasantly plump with a head of black wavy hair slicked back. Jiro was a skinny boy with a thin layer of blue hair on his head. Tai was the boy with untidy brown hair.

The gang said hi to them and they said hi back, nervously though. They were eyeing Hiei's glaring eyes when Keiko grabbed Botan and Yuki's hand, pulled them off the table and dragged them both to the serving line, Yuki struggling all the way.

"So Kuwabara…" Yusuke said innocently. "How are you and Yukina doing?"

Kuwabara spat out some of the sandwich he was eating. "Argh Kuwabara! Watch it!" Yusuke yelled when some pieces of the slimy sandwich landed on his chest.

"Sorry…" Kuwabara said, grinning sheepishly. "Umm...I can't exactly tell where WE'RE headed but I know she returns my love…"

"Fantasies and dreams don't count."

"Hey shut it! I know it's for real…and no one can stand in my way. Wait…Hiei, you don't like Yukina right? Cuz you keep starin at her in this _weird_ way…"

"What?!" Hiei growled.

"Just to let you know, she's not interested in little mean shrimps like you—"

And the fight began.

"What's the problem, guys?" Botan's voice interrupted while Hiei was grabbing Kuwabara's collar and getting ready to punch him. Botan and Keiko arrived, each carrying a blue metal tray filled up with different colors of lumps.

Yusuke and Kurama teamed up to pulled Hiei away from Kuwabara with extreme difficultly since Hiei was struggling to flat Kuwabara's face. Finally Hiei calmed down and now was glaring daggers at Kuwabara who was edging far away from Hiei.

"Eh where's Yuki?" asked Yusuke.

"What? She's right behind me…" Keiko said and turned around.

"Hey she's over there!" Botan pointed behind her where a big group of boys were.

"Umm...where?" Kuwabara looked also, squinting at the group. Suddenly jeers and yells erupted from the group.

"Fight FIGHT fight!!"

"OOhh…wouldn't do that—ouch that musta hurt…"

"DANG-whoa are you on steroids or something?"

The yells ended abruptly. The distinct voice of Yuki was heard.

"Any of you assholes EVER do that again and I WILL kill you. If you think I'm kidding, try me."

The group parted a path for her and she walked out. Her eyes were very cold and dangerous.

She came over to their table and sat down.

Yusuke was eyeing her eyes to see if he should try his luck.

"Hey…Yuki…feeling…alright?"

Yuki, however, said nothing.

_'Yikes!'_ Turning her attention to her lunch. Botan inspected the food globs on her tray. She tasted a bit of it and gagged, rushing to the trashcan to spit the bit out. She returned and dumped all the globs in the trashcan, like so many other people were doing. She put the tray where everyone else was stacking there and returned again.

"Yusuke," she whispered, "check your Spirit Detector to see if Shorin is here."

Yusuke nodded and searched his pockets. He finally pulled out the golden ring and pressed the button. The transparent screen showed, listing all the spirit energy in the room.

"No...he's not here yet..." Yusuke said, frowning. "Just shows the usual people."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling them to go to their 6th period and their period of freedom was over.

"PE next...we have that with Kuwabara so let's go," said Keiko getting up and walked out of the cafeteria while the others scrambled to their feet and followed her (Yusuke stalked off to Science). She led them to a humongous brick building's front doors, which also had a sign but cheery blue that said Gym.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, come with me to the boys' lockers," instructed Kuwabara and soon the boys disappeared to the other side of the building.

"Well let's go to the girls' lockers room," Keiko said and turned left where another door was, this time the sign told them that this was the entrance of the girls' lockers rooms.

Botan and Yuki followed Keiko silently to the girls' lockers room where many girls were changing and talking at the same time. There was a little teacher's office on the right, a teensy stairway leading them up into there. Keiko, Yuki, and Botan climbed the stairs and found themselves in a room with four wooden desks with four chairs with teachers sitting on them, staring at them.

Keiko went to the back of the room where a fat woman was sitting on one of the chairs, which looked like it will collapse any minute under her weight. She was wearing sweats with a jacket and above her nose were two big glass circles connecting together and to her ears. The glasses gave them the impression that she was a very large human owl.

"Yes?" she asked in a screechy voice.

Keiko quickly explained the situation and the teacher nodded. She then opened the upper right drawer of her desk and inside was stacks of clothes. She took two identical sets out that had blue shorts and a big white shirt with a large blue lion on it. Separating the shirts away from the shorts, she took out one of the shirts and asked Botan and Yuki what their names were.

After they told her she got out a black marker and wrote their names neatly on the top part just above the lion's head and again on the back. She repeated this process with the shorts and finally handed Yuki and Botan their new PE uniforms.

After a quick tour of the locker room and figuring out which lockers were theirs, they were running late so they hastily changed into their PE uniforms, bounced out of the locker room and searched for the other girls.

They found the other girls and the boys' class sitting at the field in straight lines on the other side of the gym. Quickly and as quietly as they could they snuck to the back of the girls' lines.

Just as they were congratulating themselves for not getting caught, the boys' PE teacher walked behind them and said softly, "Well well who is late today?"

The girls froze and slowly looked up at the looming shadow of a beefy man. There, glaring at them was a muscular man with an alarming large and equally long mustache resting on the space between his upper lip and his nostrils which had little thick black hairs sticking out. He grabbed all their collars and dragged them to the front of the lines. He finally let them go when everyone in the class could see them. They could see Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara staring curiously at them like everyone else was.

"GUESS WHO WAS LATE TODAY, MISS KEIKO AND MISSES...umm...what's your names?" he asked Yuki and Botan, who both mumbled their names.

"OKAY MISS KEIKO, MISS BOTAN, AND MISS YUKI WERE LATE TODAY...well it looks like Miss Botan and Yuki are new...for I have never seen them before but Keiko...never thought to see the day that YOU would be late..."

"Mr. Wakabayashi I was showing Botan and Yuki around because they are new foreign exchange students," Keiko quickly explained.

"Oh then you three are excused...just don't let this happen again, go back to the lines."

They gratefully dashed back to the line. "Well since we have new students in our midst," Mr. Wakabayashi began, "I will like them to come up here to demonstrate how to play the new sport we will be learning today. Miss Botan and Yuki if you please…"

Yuki and Botan, looking downcast, got unwillingly again from their lines and trudged forward. Mr. Wakabayashi, caught Hiei and Kurama from the corner of his beady eye, exclaimed, "You two, the blackhead and red head, not you Kuwabara, the long hair fellow...yes you...are you two new as well?"

Surprised they nodded their heads slightly.

"Then come up too!"

They too joined Yuki and Botan to demonstrate.

"Okay the new sport we will be playing for a month will be football, which I hope most of you are familiar with this awesome sport. Since we have four people up here two of black haired ones will be one team and the other two, one team as well. The objective of the game is to score a touchdown. A person who has the ball will try to pass everyone without being tackled down and go to his or her scoring place, which is a touchdown. Okay...umm...what are your names boys?"

"Hiei."

"Kurama."

"Okay Hiei and Yuki will have the ball and Kurama and Botan will try to tackle them down so they can't score…"

Mr. Wakabayashi threw a football in Hiei's hands and blew on his whistle. Botan and Kurama quickly advanced forward but not quick enough. Hiei passed them and ran all the way to Mr. Wakabayashi, therefore scoring a touchdown.

"Okay now Botan and Kurama are offense and Hiei and Yuki are defense...GO!"

Botan caught the ball and was about to pass it to Kurama but Yuki tackled her down, sending both to the ground. Yuki got up; holding the ball while Botan lay on the ground, groaning.

"GOOD!! GOOD!! SEE THAT? YUKI TACKLED BOTAN DOWN, DISABLING BOTAN FROM SCORING A TOUCHDOWN!! EXCELLENT!!" Mr. Wakabayashi roared gleefully. "Now its time to pick teams, yes you four may sit down, thank you, who wants to be team captain?"

Hands immediately rose up, waving ecstatically. Mr. Wakabayashi chose three team captains while they all sat down. Botan winced every time she moved while Yusuke kept laughing at her.

Kuwabara was chosen as team caption and you can guess who he picked to be on his team.

Games started right afterwards.

"Human sports are pretty fun!" Yuki said happily as she tackled yet another person.

* * *

All right I have to clear up a few things. When I wrote this fic I didn't know that Kurama already went to a human school and was called Shuuichi Minamino. So yeah sorry about that. And the other thing was for Kuwabara's pals, Okubo, Jiro, and Tai. I think I got their descriptions wrong for I didn't see The Promise Between Men episode that time yet. And Jiro and Tai aren't their names (probably I wouldn't know) so don't sue me! - -" Oh yes and sorry that no obsessed fangirls for Kurama, hehe didn't know that either back then. Well I think that is all so if you have any questions tell me! R&R [what does R&R mean anyway?]

[[EDIT]] Another chapter done…sheesh the day isn't even OVER and it takes three chapters to end ONE school day…anyway I hope you like this chapter better =P Also Iwamoto and Akashi got fired cuz Takenaka FINALLY got to his senses. Sorry its probably better if they were here eh? But im not a good writer. im sorry if Hiei seems so quiet and stuff...i cant...get his personality right...man the only one i can get almost right is Yusuke.


	6. Disturbing Dreams

Author's note: All right! We're at Chapter 6! Whoopee! -throws a party- And oh yes I don't hate Kuwabara, contrary to the popular belief. Actually I respect him...in a way. I mean remember the first episodes Kuwabara-haters! His true lights shine then...but in the rest of the series he acts like a weak, first-class fool who is obsessed with his strength. Hmm someone in YYH said something like that...but I don't remember...

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a dumbass teenager who started writing a fanfic during the summer and said, "I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO YOU MORONS!" And kicked all the suers' asses. THE END.

**Chapter Six: Disturbing Dreams**

'"Jedis au moine: "Y croyez-vous?" Il murmura: "Jene saispas." Jerepris: "S'il existait sur la terred'autres étres quenous, comment nel es connaîtrions-nouspoint depuis longtemps; comment neles auriez-vous pas vus, vous? Comment ne les aurais-jepas vus, moi?"'

Keiko finished reading the passage aloud from her French handbook.

'"Trés bon! Magnifique, Mademoiselle Yukimura!"' the teacher exclaimed.

Yuki, Hiei, and Botan had no idea what the heck they were saying.

"Hmm…Kurama, s'il vous plaît lire."

Having taken French already, Kurama had no problem reading it unlike Botan, who got called afterwards.

The final bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

"How do you humans do this everyday?" Botan asked Keiko exhausted as they exited the classroom.

_'No wonder Yusuke ditches…'_

"You get used to it after a while..." Keiko mumbled, "Yuki, Botan you have your detentions to serve. Go to the cafeteria and they will tell you where to go and everything. When you guys are done go back to Yusuke's house where we are meeting okay? You do remember where Yusuke's house is right?"

"Yep. See you guys there," Botan said as they waved goodbye at Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei and set off with Yuki to the cafeteria.

They found the cafeteria after a few wrong turns.

_Flashback_

_"THIS WAY!"_

_"NO THIS WAY!"_

_"Really Yuki don't you remember this hallway?"_

_"Well yes but—"_

_"See! Now let's go!"_

_"We went that way for 5th period!"_

_"No we didn't!"_

_"Hey I'm half-fox okay?! I happen to know this stuff—"_

_"But you're HALF and that might not be as accurate! Follow me. Besides I guided lost souls to Spirit World. It's MY job!"_

_Yuki looked slightly amused._

_"Fine Botan, lets go your way."_

_

* * *

_

_"So…Botan…is that our fifth period class over there? And oh my god where's the cafeteria?!" Yuki said sarcastically._

_Botan looked devastated. Shifting her eyes to the ground she waited for Yuki to speak._

_"Want to try my way now or do you think I'll get us HALF lost?"_

_End Flashback_

There was a small crowd of students who also had detention standing outside of the cafeteria, waiting for the janitor to open the doors.

Loud clings and clangs of two high-heeled shoes echoed around the empty hall, the shoes belonging to the school vice principal. She was a small petite figure woman, but looked very strict. She brought to a halt in front of Yuki and Botan.

"In detention you all will sit quietly in the cafeteria for as long as your detention says so. You may do homework, read, or think about what you did. If anything loud or wrong doings will be punished severely got it?" she snapped. The chattering students quieted down pretty fast and the janitor arrived, jingling his set of keys while opening the doors.

They entered silently and took a seat. The vice principal came in herself and sat in front of the cafeteria, silently glaring at them all. The hour went by so slowly that Yuki could have sworn that the clock had stopped. She amused herself by watching all the other people, wondering what they did to deserve this boredom prison. Botan was reading the schoolbooks they have been given earlier that day.

Yuki also thought about Shorin and whose body might he be hiding. Her thought immediately directed to that foreign program. Would Shorin be in that program? Or currently host a body of a student already attending? Was he in this very room? Did he know she was here? Was he threatened or relaxed?

She took another but more careful look at her surroundings and the people.

Shorin had a trademark but she couldn't remember what it was and where it was located…oh well she will remember if she saw it.

All she could do was sit and wait. She wasn't used to doing that.

* * *

"So how was detention?" Yusuke asked when Yuki and Botan finally were freed and now at his doorstep.

"Not as bad as I thought," Botan said thoughtfully.

Yuki said thoughtfully, "Well now I know why you ditch so much."

"Yeah…too bad Keiko doesn't get it."

Yusuke guided them into his room where everyone was, sitting and talking about school. They all looked up when they arrived and greeted them.

As Yuki and Botan settled themselves on the floor, the group was discussing whom Shorin might be disguised as.

"I bet it's that Mr. Barrington figure…" Botan said distastefully.

"Nah Mr. Barrington was always like that…nothing unusual about him..." Keiko replied.

"Wait Yuki what do you know about Shorin, since you killed him?" Yusuke interrupted.

Yuki's expression changed from normal to down-right scary. "Slave master."

"Oh…that's Shorin…what did he look like?" Kuwabara questioned Yuki.

"How is that going to help dumbass?"

"Maybe in his human form he looks a bit like his demon form!"

"No it won't because he possessed a human since he's a spirit. It could be any human: a man, woman, or a child. We have no clue."

"Oh yeah…"

"But the eyes show the spirit, and I remember that Shorin has a trademark…no matter what form he has taken over, that mark will stay with him—"

"Well this MIGHT help—"

"EXCEPT…I don't remember what it was…"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!"

"WELL I WAS ONLY TEN YOU MORON!"

"Oh right…AND I AM NOT A MORON!"

"That's what you think…"

"AYE WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Yusuke yelled, now holding Kuwabara's collar to keep him from attacking Yuki which would only result to Kuwabara's funeral. "Stop arguing and FOCUS!"

Yuki and Kuwabara were having a glaring contest, completely ignoring Yusuke. Yusuke's left eye was twitching a bit, than gave up when Kuwabara broke the glare and made threatening motions at Yuki. Yuki responded by drawing out her samurai sword. Now Kuwabara got up and ran to the other side of the room, clutching the wall in sheer fright.

Yuki looked satisfied and the sword disappeared. Kuwabara left the wall and sat slowly next to Kurama, who was far away from Yuki. "Ok…before that disturbance (Botan shot Kuwabara and Yuki an annoyed look) you don't remember ANYTHING about that trademark right Yuki?" Botan asked. Yuki tried to think back, to remember something about that mark.

"Oh I remember that it has a unique mark, assorted diamond shapes and it was blue…" Yuki exclaimed, and then her face faltered, straining her brain to try to remember more.

"Do you know where it was located?"

"No."

"On his arm perhaps or leg perhaps…?"

Yuki gave her a blunt look.

"Um…anyway so even if he is in a human body this trademark will show?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Kurama asked a troubling question. "Remember the foreign exchange program? What would Shorin do, come as a new student or possess one already at the school Yuki?"

"Oh!" Keiko exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "there's a dance two days from now! Do you think this Shorin will be there?"

"OH YEAH! The dance! Probably cuz he needs human energy and people use energy to dance right so it would be the perfect feeding place!" Kuwabara yelled looking immensely pleased of having to have thought this.

"The best thing you had said ever since…" Yuki muttered sourly.

"WHAT?!"

"Never mind…moron."

* * *

_There was a little girl sitting on the floor, drenched with blood. _

_A red-haired demon with an angered expression on his face was standing in front of her. He was striking her with a long black whip. _

_The girl took no notice to the pain but inside she was screaming and crying. Again, again the whip made loud cracks against her back, front, and every piece of her skin. Soon the girl couldn't take it anymore and fell down to the ground, unconscious. She was in the middle of a pool of her own blood._

Kuwabara suddenly sat up, sweating. It was two in the morning, his clock told him.

_'That…was…weird…'_ he thought. _'Who was that girl? She looks familiar…'_

* * *

Yuki woke up, drenched with sweat. She sat up and wiped her sweat off her forehead.

She took a peek at her surroundings. There was no blood around her, no looming terrifying shadow, no whip…nothing.

Glancing at her alarm clock it was only two.

_'So…it…was only a dream…'_

Her shoulders, once tensed up, relaxed.

She was in Keiko's house, sleeping in their guest room. Keiko told her parents that Yuki was a foreign exchange student and needed a place to stay for awhile.

She needed air.

* * *

A lone figure sat on the roof top of Yukimura's residence and noodle shop.

A cool breeze passed by her sweaty face. She opened her eyes.

_'It's okay…he's not here…' _she reassured herself.

_'No that's not true'_, the little voice in her head argued. _'You know it's not, you know he's here…'_

* * *

"Hi! I am Mrs. Christensen! Welcome to Sarayashiki Jr. High School! What are your names?"

It was the next morning and two foreign exchange students stood in front of the class.

"Lee, Bai Hu." He was a boy of great looks but his eyes were cold as ice. He seemed arrogant and punk-ish too.

Yuki eyed him _very_ carefully.

"Zhang, Jing Yee." She was fair-looking but her hair stood out. Literally. Her hair stuck straight out as it defined the laws of physics.

Yuki ignored her.

* * *

"Hi I'm Chang, Ji Nu," A Chinese girl said gaily to the curious stares of fellow students in her new homeroom.

"Zhang, Shen Yi." He was a burly guy with a twisted smile.

_'Oh, better watch out for him.'_ Kuwabara thought as he observed the new students.

"Welcome Ji Nu and Shen Yi. Shen Yi, would you please sit over there by the window-thank you. And Ji Nu you don't mind sitting next to…Kuwabara, the tall red-haired fellow…?"

The girl walked to Kuwabara and asked him, "Are you Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked a bit surprised; he was the only red-haired guy here. "Err…yeah."

"Nice to meet you!" And with that she sat on his right-hand side, staring attentively at the teacher.

Taking this wonderful opportunity Kuwabara looked her over.

_Would Shorin really become a girl? That isn't very manly._

_BUT…he coulda been one so…no one would expect! So…as Yuki says he should have a mark on him…where ever it is…_

So consumed with his thoughts he was unaware of Ji Nu staring at him.

_Nope…no mark on her legs, arm, neck, face-oh crap._

He finally noticed Ji Nu.

"Kuwabara…" Ji Nu whispered dangerously. Her eyes weren't so friendly anymore. Kuwabara audibly gulped.

"Umm…er…you're so…clean…? Yes what soap _do_ you use?!" Was his desperate excuse.

A mad fury of slaps interrupted the class. As the students plus teacher looked to see the disturbance they saw Kuwabara on the floor, dazed and Ji Nu angrily standing up.

"To THINK that Japanese boys were polite!" She then said something in Chinese and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"New students. Names?"

Yusuke's homeroom teacher said dully. He was apparently more interested in his newspaper than the two foreign exchange students standing next to his desk.

"Um…Chen, Tao," said a girl who was very taken back by the teacher's lack of interest. She wore a black boys' uniform which Yusuke knew that Yuki would stare enviously at her while stuck in a skirt and blouse. Too bad Keiko made her wear a girls' uniform, saying it was the rules. Obviously not really.

"Chou, Wei." The boy seemed as interested as the teacher was of him. He smiled, however, to the class.

Strongly reminded by Rando and his wimpy disguise led Yusuke to be a bit more aware of him.

* * *

Yuki and Botan got detention once more.

_Flashback_

_"What is this stuff?" Yuki pointed at a pink stick Botan was handing to her._

_Keiko glanced at it. "It's bubble gum and you're not suppose-"_

_"Yusuke said you can make bubbles with this in your mouth!" Botan took no notice of Keiko's lecture of gum against school rules._

_"Bubbles?" Yuki's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"_

_Botan shrugged. "I don't know-"_

_"I don't think Mr. Barrington would like you guys chewing bubble gum!" Keiko yelled and suddenly reddened when the stares of the people around them were directed to her._

_Yuki allowed an evil smile to show on her face. "Gimme some."_

_End of Flashback_

But that was fourth period and now this is 6th period, PE. They were supposed to be playing football except last night a sudden rainstorm came along and soaked the entire school, leaving the field completely muddy. So they were all inside the dry big gym, listening to Mr. Brown rambling on and on about his college football days.

Yuki was a bit disappointed. There was this girl in class who irritated her and she hoped that she would be able to slam her in football.

Well there's always tomorrow.

Anyway Yuki, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke weren't paying any attention to Mr. Brown's college days. As for Kuwabara…eh…

Yusuke ditched his 6th period and joined them in PE. Due to the common knowledge that on rainy days, Mr. Brown would talk endlessly about his college sports. He didn't care who came as long as people were listening to him. Not like they were though.

They discussed about the new students and their guesses on which one Shorin could be posing as. They also talked about some old students who also could be Shorin.

"Man this school has hundreds of suspects!! This will take forever-"

"Well we have the Spirit Detector. Use it," Yuki advised.

Yusuke nodded, for they were at the back of the class so no one could see them, took the ring out and pushed the silver little button. The transparent screen appeared once more, displaying all the spirit energy in the gym.

"No he's not here..." Yusuke muttered in frustration. Yuki frowned, she was so sure that that at least _somebody_ here was Shorin but as it seems, she was wrong.

Snores next to Botan could be heard, snores belonging to Kuwabara, who had a bit of drool running from his mouth down his chin.

"KUWABARA!"

"EH?" Kuwabara woke up in a start.

"YOU GET DETENTION FOR SLEEPING! NO ONE SLEEPS THROUGH MY TALKS!" Mr. Brown yelled. He was wrong, however, for almost everyone was sleeping but quietly so Mr. Brown wouldn't catch them. They too woke up when Mr. Brown yelled at Kuwabara.

"Oh joy Kuwabara gets to accompany us to detention…" murmured Yuki, clearly not happy by the news.

* * *

As Yuki and Botan went off to detention, this time accompanied by Kuwabara, Yusuke and the rest decided to hang a bit after school to watch the new foreign exchange students.

They were in the middle of the school yard so people had to swerve out of their way. Well it was Yusuke Urameshi…

An unaware boy walked right into Yusuke. The surrounding students stopped in their tracks and gasped.

Murmurs of evident death approaching filled the silence.

Yusuke turned around _slowly_ to add more drama and fear.

His expression alone could do that.

The soon-to-be-late Bai Hu looked up haughtily at Yusuke. "Maybe…it would be best if you didn't stand in the middle of the school yard…?"

Yusuke was taken back but regained his composure within a second.

_This guy MUST be Shorin. Some cocky demon, I'll show him._

"Maybe it would be BEST if you weren't so damn cocky," he said dangerously.

The ignorant boy laughed. "So what are _you _going to do about it?"

Yusuke smirked. "I'm so _glad_ you asked."

Poor boy didn't see it coming.

* * *

Another chapter completed! Just to let you know I plan to have eleven chapters so we're almost finished!

Hiei: Hn...finally.

Kuwabara: Yeah sheesh Yuki's going to kill me! Hopefully she'll kill the shrimp first though...

Hiei: glares Maybe I shall join her torturing you to death...

Kuwabara: Eep! OO

I'm so nice to Kuwabara eh?

[[EDIT]] Yes…I have added new things to the story to make it more…appealing and fun. Hope you like the changes. And I will probably have more than 11 chapters with all these new things I'm going to put. Oh yeah I forgot, for the French part I copied it out of the manga so that's why I have ' and " put together. ' is to indicate it's a quote and not mine. " is to indicate that she is saying it. It's not some mistake I accidentally made. I don't know what the heck it means or if I spelled everything right (the writing was freakin small) so if its insulting your mother, blame the manga writer.


End file.
